El familiar de zero: Abel
by Alzef137
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el rey de Bel se convierte en un simple familiar de una maga sin talento? Ahora Kazuya debe de encontrar una manera de regresar a su mundo, antes de que sus seguidores sean aplastados por los ángeles de YHVH.


-¡Agárrame!- grité mientras era succionado por un vórtice color verde.

-¡Te tengo!-gritó el chico Saito al tomar mi mano, pero la fuerza era tan fuerte que logró succionarlo a él también –GAAAHHH- fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que el BOOM de una explosión nos cegara y obstruyera la audición.

-…-

Louise no lo podía creer, tras la explosión, el primer encantamiento que no fallaba había traído a dos sirvientes a ella… Claro, el ritual de obtención de un familiar era imposible que fallase, pero de todas maneras ese pequeño placer de haberlo conseguido seguía en ella.

-¿y bien Louise? ¿Qué has invocado?... hehehe- Una chica pelirroja comenzó a reír mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes que habían aparecido, luego, todos se le sumaron –vaya, vaya, parece que otra vez has fallado- le dijo con aires superiores mientras acariciaba a su lagartija gigante.

-N-no eh fallado, ¿qué no lo ves? Eh invocado a…- ella misma se detuvo y tembló ligeramente, ciertamente había invocado algo, pero esto no era lo que ella quería –c-cómo sea, solo eh tenido un mal día- luego volteó a ver al profesor –profesor ¿puedo intentarlo nuevamente?- dijo disponiéndose a lanzar un hechizo, en automático todos los estudiantes se cubrieron. El profesor se alarmó y detuvo su varita en medio del conjuro, que golpeó de lleno a los jóvenes que estaban inconscientes.

-Visión Kazuya-

De repente salí del trance, me dolía todo el cuerpo, como hubiera sido aplastado por una demoledora o algo parecido, me senté en el suelo, ¿eh? ¿Pasto? Miré alrededor, estaba dentro de una especie de catillo… Pero no se parecía en nada a la sala del rey… Hice un poco de memoria, lo último que recordaba era la pelea contra Metatron… y después…. –NO, no puedo señorita Valliere, eso sería una infracción a…- la voz de un hombre que no era Naoya me sacó de mis pensamientos, localicé al chico Saito, no hacía mucho que se había unido a mi bando y me había resultado de mucha ayuda, lo tomé de la cabeza y apreté ligeramente, pareció responder, y poco a poco iba recobrando la consciencia -¡miren, se ha despertado!- la voz de un joven y los murmullos de otros me hicieron girar la cabeza, parecía una clase de convención de cosplay que recordaba vagamente a la serie de Harry Potter, lo cual me hizo alzar una ceja, estaba totalmente confundido, y sin embargo parecía que nadie se dignaba a darme una respuesta convincente –oye tú- voltee a ver cuando sentí que me llamaban -¿cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó una chica pequeña, con cabello rosa y expresión molesta en su rostro, hice una mueca como si me costara entender –Minegishi… Kazuya- respondí, cerré los ojos y enfoqué mi mente, sí, ahí seguían, podía sentir el poder de Bel recorrer mi cuerpo, no parecía haberme sido robado mi poder.

La chica miró a mi cabeza –A-b-e-l- deletreó, miré hacia arriba, desde la prueba de Babel, el nombre de "Abel" flotaba literalmente sobre mi frente, como si se estuviera viendo con los ojos de shinigami, sin embargo eso yo ya lo sabía –muy bien Abel, tú…- la interrumpí bruscamente –mi nombre es Kazuya, no Abel, sería bueno que lo recordaras- le dije de manera insolente; mientras tanto Saito comenzaba a levantarse –já ¿Cómo se atreve un familiar a hablarle así a su amo?- sus palabras carecían de sentido para mí.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundido.

-eh dicho que eres mi familiar, y yo soy tu ama ¿acaso no puedes entender algo tan simple como eso?- preguntó con mayor enfado, yo también comenzaba a enfadarme.

-…- no respondía, traté de controlarme, sin embargo ella suspiró de repente.

-Bien, como mi sirviente, ahora formaré el contrato contigo- dijo acercando su rostro al mío. El rechazo recorrió por mi cuerpo, y entonces cuando Saito se disponía a preguntar lo que sucedía, lo tomé de su camisa e interpuse su rostro entre el mío y el de la chica, ella se percató hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Saito comenzó a sisear de dolor, entonces, unas extrañas runas aparecieron en su mano, salté un buen tramo y retrocedí.

-¿Por qué te quitaste?- no podía ignorar ese maldito aire de superioridad.

-¡Lo besaste! Eso ibas a hacer conmigo- le dije con algo de pánico en la voz.

-Es sólo para completar el contrato- se ruborizó levemente –no importa realmente-

-¡Claro que importa! No quiero ser besado por ti- le dije con rechazo, ella pareció comenzar a llegar a su límite, y los 'uuuhhh' de los cosplayers no ayudaban.

-Como te atreves…- dijo entre dientes antes de apuntarme con una varita y lanzar una clase de ataque explosivo.

Normalmente debería huir, normalmente ese ataque podría haberme dañado, pero, yo soy un demonio, y no solo eso, un rey demonio, el rey de Bel. Con eso muy claro en mente alcé mi mano y con el dorso de esta, lancé un manotazo hacia la izquierda, desviando el ataque, la explosión no me alcanzó, por el contrario, alcanzó a varios de los cosplayers, quienes quedaron inconscientes debido al impacto; los que lograron ver ese acto se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-q-q-q-q-q-que ¿¡Qué demonios!?- una chica pelirroja morena gritó –¡él desvió la explosión de Louise _La Cero-_ dijo con terror, la pelirrosa pareció igual de impresionada, y se acercó a mi casi corriendo.

-c-c-c-c-c-c ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó tanto un señor algo calvo como ella, sin embargo, la pelirrosa tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la levantó para ver la quemadura que rápidamente se curaba, dando paso a la normalidad en mi mano.

Me encogí de hombros –esa magia de bajo nivel no servirá de mucho contra mí- dije con simpleza, a lo cual ella pareció sentir una punzada de ira, pero fue apagada por una clase de esperanza fugaz, sentí un mal presentimiento.

-Visión Louise-

La chica volteó a ver a sus compañeros, _probaré su poder, y si resulta ser fuerte podré por fin encargarme de todos los que me llaman Cero_ pensaba con una gran sonrisa, luego señaló al chico peliazul, quien tenía unas extrañas cosas cubriendo sus oídos, sin embargo, aún parecía oír, contrario a lo que Louise podría haber pensado -¡todos! ¡Ataquen con lo que tengan a mi familiar!- gritó y sus compañeros la quedaron observando –no me quiere obedecer- terminó bajando la mirada, Kirche tan sólo se rió no sin cierto nerviosismo y se fue, sin embargo bien conocido era que algunas criaturas poderosas se negaban a formar un contrato con su mago sin que este lo venciera en un duelo, sin embargo ella no es capaz de usar magia, y claro, todos asintieron con malicia sin perder el tiempo de pisotear aún más el orgullo de Louise, claro, todos los que no siguieron el ejemplo de Kirche.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó el chico peliazul, el otro chico, su familiar oficial, estaba estupefacto de lo que sucedía, pero a mirada de Louise no parecía especialmente preocupado. Los magos sacaron sus varitas o aquellos objetos que usaban para canalizar su magia, y apuntaron al chico peliazul. Y entonces dispararon sus hechizos, estos volaron en dirección el joven, y este extendió una mano de manera rápida -¡Makarakarn!- exclamó este, y para sorpresa de todos, un escudo circular mágico fue invocado frente a él, el cual, no sólo lo protegió de los ataques, sino que estos, al tocar la superficie del hechizo, literalmente rebotaron, y fueron lanzados directos a sus invocadores, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de esquivar debido a la estupefacción, y recibieron de lleno las invocaciones, levantando una gran nube de humo y polvo, Louise logró salir del asombro y dirigirse a Kazuya, no era lo que esperaba, por supuesto que no, sin embargo, ese chico podía ser incluso mejor; detrás de él el pelinegro se reía entre dientes con la mano cubriendo su boca.

-Tu eres realmente fuerte ¡eres digno de ser mi familiar!- dijo con verdadera felicidad por haberlo invocado.

El chico volteó a ver a Louise fríamente –No- dijo con firmeza, Louise tragó ruidosamente.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo con nerviosismo.

-No aceptaré que alguien… esté sobre de mí, no soy Bel para eso- dijo, aunque Louise aún no entendía que significaba aquello de "Bel".

-Tokyo-

-¡ABEL!- exclamó Naoya al ver como lo tragaba un agujero verde.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Dónde está el rey de Bel?- dijo Amane con sorpresa, pero sin modificar su expresión.

-f-fue succionado, maldita sea ¡el chico fue succionado!- dijo Kaido con en tono tembloroso.

-HAHAHA- Metatron se reía –El rey demonio no está más aquí, ha sido llevado a otro mundo, ahora, Caín, tu tonto juego a terminado, y tanto es así, que no levantaré una sola mano contra ti- Naoya observó al ángel con ira –ya no eres más una amenaza, así que, con vuestro permiso- entonces, Metatron desapareció.


End file.
